I don't forget you
by alee rodriguez
Summary: Se conocieron por azares del destino, sin imaginarse lo importantes que iban a ser en sus vidas; pero las inseguridades de él, los llevaron alejarse. "—Lo siento, pero yo sólo te veo como una amiga —afirmó—. No puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos"
1. Chapter 1

10

_I don't forget you…_

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la magnífica Stephanie Meyer, la trama es totalmente sacada de mi loca imaginación. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

OS beteado por Ann'B

Betas FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, mejor conocida como Bella y esta es mi historia…

He de decir que no es la típica historia de amor en la cual ambos nos quedamos juntos y somos felices para siempre, es sólo la historia de un amor imposible, en la cual, yo caí como una tonta a sus pies. Tampoco es la historia en la cual damos todo el uno por el otro, bueno en mi caso yo sí entregué todo, yo sí di todo de mí por él, por hacerlo feliz…

Ahora, aquí sentada, me pongo a pensar en lo que fue de nosotros, me pongo a pensar en que si yo hubiera aceptado lo que él me daba aún estaría a su lado, pero no puedo cambiar la historia, no puedo regresar el tiempo y evitar decir las palabras que me moría por decirle y tampoco puedo arrepentirme, pues tomé esa decisión, aceptando los riesgos que conllevaba y con lágrimas en mis mejillas sólo puedo recordar cómo comenzó nuestra historia…

MAYO 2012

Me encontraba sentada en un café de mi localidad esperando a Ángela (mi mejor amiga) cuando lo vi entrar, era un total extraño, jamás lo había visto en el pueblo y no iba a negar que era apuesto. Me sentí como una tonta siguiendo sus pasos con la mirada y no puede evitar sonrojarme (típico en mí). Cuando desvié la mirada nuevamente hacia la puerta del local, vi a Ángela entrando un poco apresurada, lo usual en ella, no pude evitar sonreír.

Cuando se acercó a la mesa donde me encontraba, noté que no venía sola, venía acompañada de aquel extraño.

—Amiga, disculpa la demora, mi intención no era llegar tarde, realmente discúlpame —dijo.

—No te preocupes, Angie, no llevo mucho tiempo aquí —le contesté sonriendo.

—Él es Edward, un amigo que acaba de llegar al pueblo. Edward ella es Bella, mi mejor amiga desde hace mucho tiempo —expresó Angie, presentándonos.

—Mucho gusto, Edward. Isabella Swan pero puedes llamarme Bella —señalé, extendiéndole mi mano, él la tomó y se presentó.

—Mucho gusto, Bella. Edward Cullen para servirte, he de admitir que tenía ganas de conocerte, Ángela no dejó de hablar de ti durante todo el camino hasta aquí —explicó mirando hacia ella.

Tomamos asiento en la mesa y comenzamos con una plática agradable, Edward me contó que estaba estudiando arquitectura y que había venido al pueblo a visitar a Angie porque hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían y también porque quería descansar un poco de la ciudad.

—Y dime Edward, ¿a qué te dedicas? —cuestioné interesada.

—Bueno, estoy estudiando arquitectura, ¿y tú Bella?

—Yo estoy estudiando literatura, en la universidad de Seattle y trabajo en una tienda de deportes por las tardes —contesté.

—¿Entonces no vives en el pueblo?

—No, solo estoy de visita.

—Mira qué interesante —habló sonriente.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunté confundida.

—Porque yo también vivo en Seattle y asisto a la misma universidad —me dijo con una sonrisa.

Conversamos un poco más los tres, aunque sentía que solo éramos Edward y yo los que hablábamos, porque Angie casi no comentaba nada. Estábamos por irnos del local, cuando Edward nos dijo que pasaría a los sanitarios, le respondimos que lo esperábamos afuera.

Una vez fuera del local, Angie me miraba fijamente y con una sonrisita me dijo:

—Te gusta Edward

—No, no me gusta. —Negué—. He de admitir que es guapo, tiene carisma y es un buen conversador, pero no, no me gusta —le respondí.

—Claro que te gusta y no lo niegues. —Siguió insistiendo Angie.

—Ángela, te lo aseguro, no me gusta Edward —repliqué.

—Amiga, sigo insistiendo, te gusta y viéndolos juntos hacen bonita pareja —comentó.

Iba a responder cuando vi que Edward se acercaba a nosotras y nos preguntaba si estábamos listas para irnos, a lo que ambas respondimos que sí. Nos fuimos caminando, ya que Edward quería ver algo del pueblo. No es que no lo conociera, porque ya había venido en diferentes ocasiones, simplemente le gustaba, decía que se respiraba tranquilidad.

Durante todo el camino iba pensando en las palabras de Ángela, estaba loca, ¿cómo iba a estar enamorada de él? Si acababa de conocer al tipo, no voy a negar que sea guapo, pero sinceramente no creía en el amor a primera vista.

Me despedí de ellos diciéndoles que quedáramos pronto ya que la velada había estado fabulosa, Ángela me dijo que si quería nos podíamos ver al día siguiente pero yo no podía, ya que me regresaba a Seattle, así que esa sería nuestra despedida hasta que volviéramos a vernos.

—Me dio mucho gusto conocerte, Edward y a ver si alguno de estos días nos cruzamos por Seattle o por el campus —le dije.

—Estaría bien volver a vernos. Es más, ¿qué tal si te doy mi número y después nos ponemos de acuerdo para salir? —propuso.

—Me parece bien —le respondí. Ángela solo se me quedaba viendo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Esa fue la primera vez que vi a Edward Cullen y parecía que iba a ser la última…

Nunca lo llamé y tampoco lo vi por el campus, siempre me la pasaba en la biblioteca estudiando, haciendo tareas o en el apartamento.

En algunas ocasiones, cuando llamaba a Ángela o nos veíamos, me hacía comentarios acerca de Edward, pero yo no le tomaba demasiada importancia, aunque ella seguía insistiendo en que me había enamorado de él. ¡Por Dios! ¡Nadie se enamora en 20 segundos!

Un día como cualquier otro, me encontraba caminado por las calles de Seattle, cuando lo vi, venía hacia mí, pero iba distraído con su celular. Me hice la tonta y me volteé hacia el otro lado, pero fue inevitable porque me vio, se acercó a mí y me saludó.

—¿Bella? ¡Qué gusto volver a verte! ¿Cómo has estado? —me preguntó sonriente.

—Hola Edward, yo estoy bien, ¿y tú? ¿Cómo has estado?

—Muy bien Bella, algo ocupado con la escuela, pero bien —me respondió, aún sonriendo—. Por cierto, me quedé esperando tu llamada.

—Lo siento, también he estado ocupada con la escuela y el trabajo, no he tenido tiempo para nada más, pero ahora que nos vimos y si no tienes nada qué hacer…

—Suspiré—. ¿Qué te parece si te invito un café? ¿Qué dices? —propuse.

—Me parece bien, pero yo te lo invito. —aseguró.

Fuimos a una cafetería que estaba cerca de donde nos encontrábamos, pedimos nuestros cafés y nos enrollamos en una conversación, tanto que no nos dimos cuenta de que el tiempo corría, hasta que vimos cómo empezaba a oscurecer.

—Creo que mejor me voy, ya comienza a oscurecer y no quiero llegar tarde a mi casa —dije—. Además, mañana madrugo para la escuela —añadí—. Nos vemos luego Edward, fue un gusto volver a verte. —Me despedí de él.

—A mí también me dio gusto volver a verte, Bella, pero estás muy equivocada si crees que voy a dejar que te vayas sola —afirmó—. Como tú dices, está oscureciendo y las calles se vuelven algo peligrosas.

Salimos del local y me acompañó a mi casa. Durante el camino seguimos conversando, parecía que teníamos mil temas de conversación y sinceramente el tiempo se me iba muy rápido cuando estaba con él.

Desde ese día comenzamos una amistad, nos llamábamos casi a diario, conversábamos por _WhatsApp_ todos los días, hasta altas horas de la noche. De vez en cuando quedábamos para ir al cine o a comer y poco a poco fui cayendo en las redes de _Cupido._ No sé en qué momento comencé a enamorarme de él, pero lo que sí sabía era que nunca habría algo entre nosotros, se preguntarán por qué lo digo.

Una tarde, mientras estábamos en el parque, comenzamos a platicar acerca de nuestra vida amorosa y me confesó que hace poco había terminado con su novia y que aún la quería.

—Y dime, Bella, ¿tienes novio? —preguntó.

—No, estoy soltera y sin compromisos. Créeme, así estoy bien.

—No me digas que eres una de esas mujeres que aman la soltería. —Chasqueó la lengua.

Reí. —Claro que no, pero sinceramente, por el momento así estoy bien, sin novio. ¿Y tú, Edward? ¿Tienes novia?

—_Pff_… No, hace poco terminé con mi novia, fue una relación de dos años, así que en estos momentos estoy soltero. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Lo siento, Edward. Si no es indiscreción, ¿cómo se llama ella? —pregunté.

—Tanya Denali —respondió—. ¿Sabes? No comprendo el por qué terminó lo nuestro, le daba todo lo que quería, siempre estaba para ella… —Se detuvo—. Bueno, tanto como la universidad me lo permitía —prosiguió—. Siempre la respeté. Un día llegó y simplemente me dijo que necesitaba tiempo y cedí, le dije que se tomara el tiempo que fuese necesario, llevándome la peor noticia de todas: estaba saliendo con alguien más antes de terminar conmigo —confesó Edward, bajando la mirada. En ese momento sentí mucho coraje, ¿cómo alguien podía hacer eso teniendo a un novio perfecto? ¿Cómo simplemente lo dejas por alguien más?

Estaba pensando en eso cuando Edward me dijo que lo acompañara a comprar un arreglo de flores, sin dudarlo lo acompañé. Me pidió que eligiera el arreglo más hermoso, me tardé un poco, pues todos eran bellos, pero uno llamó mi atención. Eran un conjunto de rosas rosadas, con algunas fresas, tenían unos listones lilas… Simplemente era hermoso, le indiqué cuál era mi elección y no lo pensó; llamó a la dependienta y le señaló cual quería, ella le pasó una tarjeta para que escribiera algo, Edward solo anotó:

"_**Lo siento, perdóname"**_

Él le dio la dirección a donde enviarían las flores y salimos del local.

Íbamos caminando sumergidos en un silencio incómodo, al menos para mí; no podía concebir la idea de que Edward me hubiera hecho elegir un arreglo para ella, lo único que quería en ese momento era alejarme de él y llegar a mi departamento, cosa que le hice saber.

—Edward, discúlpame pero me tengo ir —le informé.

—No te preocupes, te acompaño a tu casa.

—No es necesario, nos vemos luego. —Le di un beso en la mejilla y me alejé.

No sabía en qué momento me había enamorado de él, no sabía en qué momento había caído a sus pies, porque estaba segura de algo y eso era que estaba total e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward Cullen, cosa que dolía, dolía saber que no era correspondida. ¿Que cómo lo sé? Bueno, porque lo vi en su mirada cuando me habló de Tanya, vi el profundo amor que sentía por ella y no pude evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.

Mi amistad con Edward siguió, nos veíamos casi todos los fines de semana. En ocasiones, estudiábamos juntos o quedábamos mi casa para comer y cada maldito día que pasaba a su lado me enamoraba más de él, de sus detalles, de sus sonrisas… Sólo una vez volvimos a tocar el tema de Tanya, tal parecía que seguía feliz de la vida con su nueva conquista y que nunca respondió al arreglo de flores que Edward le había enviado. Después de esto él se había vuelto un poco más serio y reservado. Me dolía verlo así.

—Edward, ¿qué tienes? Te noto distante —cuestioné.

—No me pasa nada, es sólo el cansancio y el estrés de la escuela —dijo.

—¿Seguro que es sólo eso?

—Sí, es solamente eso —aseguró.

—Mmm… Haré como que te creo —le respondí.

Las cosas entre nosotros se complicaron el día que se enteró que estaba enamorada de él.

Nos encontrábamos sentados debajo de la sombra de un árbol en el parque, ambos estábamos en silencio cuando de la nada Edward me preguntó:

—Bella, necesito que seas sincera conmigo, ¿te gusto, verdad?

Me quedé callada procesando lo que acababa de decirme, no sabía qué responderle, me había pedido sinceridad, ¿pero cómo decirle que no era sólo gusto lo que sentía por él? Él esperaba mi respuesta, así que no me quedó de otra más que responder a su pregunta.

—Sí Edward, me gustas pero más que gustarme estoy enamorada de ti —confesé. _Ya está, lo dije._ Pensé.

Un rubor se extendió por todo mi rostro y no pude hacer otra cosa que bajar la mirada.

—Yo… —dudó—. No sé qué decir Bella, me agradas —dijo—, pero sólo te veo como una amiga. De hecho eres mi mejor amiga —añadió—. No correspondo a tus sentimientos, discúlpame.

En ese momento sentí que el mundo se me vino encima, escuchar eso era tan humillante que sólo atiné a responderle:

—No te preocupes Edward, yo sabía que no correspondías mis sentimientos, así que todo está bien. Mientras siga teniendo tu amistad, con eso me conformo —le dije con una sonrisa, cuando en realidad dentro de mí, tenía un gran nudo en la garganta y muchas ganas de llorar.

—No, Bella, no está bien —negó—. Tú te mereces a alguien mejor que yo, eres una chica increíble, eres lista, hermosa y eres una gran persona. Mereces lo mejor de este mundo, mereces a alguien que te quiera, a alguien que te entregue el mundo a tus pies y yo no soy esa persona —afirmó—. Discúlpame, Bella, mi amistad siempre la vas a tener, eso no lo dudes —aseguró.

—Con eso me basta y me sobra —le dije, regalándole una sonrisa.

Después de esta plática, las cosas entre Edward y yo se complicaron un poco, no nos veíamos con la misma frecuencia, poco a poco dejamos de llamarnos, las charlas nocturnas se fueron yendo, pero una cosa seguía presente y sentía que cada día crecía más y más mi amor por Edward.

Un día quedamos para salir a comer, nos pusimos al tanto de lo que habíamos hecho, de cómo iban las clases y lo que pasaba en nuestra vida diaria.

Yo sabía que le había dicho que su amistad era suficiente, pero en ese momento no era lo que sentía, no podía conformarme con su amistad, yo lo amaba, ¡carajo! ¿Por qué él no podía sentir lo mismo que yo? ¿Por qué sus acciones para conmigo decían lo contrario? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente darnos una oportunidad? Eran muchas preguntas y no tenía la respuesta de ninguna. Así que no pude más y exploté, no pude quedarme callada y arriesgué todo lo que tenía, me jugué el todo por el todo… y perdí.

—Edward, tengo que ser totalmente sincera contigo… Ya no puedo, ni quiero, seguir callando todo lo que siento por ti. Estoy estúpidamente enamorada de ti, no es solo una simple atracción lo que siento, no sé cuándo ni cómo pasó, yo creo que tus acciones y tus hermosos detalles contribuyeron a que cayera directo a tus pies. Nunca quise enamorarme ni de ti, ni de nadie, simplemente pasó. Y tú te estás cerrando, Edward, te estás cerrando a la posibilidad de amar, yo no soy ella, nunca te dejaría —juré—. Porque te amo Edward y me gustaría que correspondieras a mis sentimientos, me gustaría que te dieras y nos dieras la oportunidad de comenzar algo juntos, de comenzar una relación —propuse—. Por favor, Edward danos esa oportunidad —rogué. No podía creer que le hubiera dicho eso Edward pero ya no había marcha atrás.

—Bella, perdóname… Realmente perdóname, pero yo sólo te veo como una amiga, eres una persona muy linda y como ya te había dicho, te mereces lo mejor, mereces a un buen hombre que te quiera y valore. Y yo no soy ese hombre, no soy bueno para ti, Bella, soy un patán de lo peor. Conmigo sólo sufrirías y no quiero eso para ti. Sin embargo, me halaga saber lo que sientes por mí, pero no soy la persona indicada para ti, perdón —musitó.

—Tú no vas a decidir por mí, Edward. No vas a decidir si eres bueno o malo para mí, eso sólo lo puedo decidir yo. Y si no nos das esta oportunidad… ¿Cómo saber si eres el indicado para mí? —espeté—. No te cierres Edward, no conmigo, danos esta oportunidad —rogué nuevamente.

—Bella, entiéndelo, no te quiero de la misma forma en la que tú me quieres —repitió—. Además si aceptara darte una oportunidad, solamente te haría sufrir y no quiero que sufras, eres muy importante para mí y no quiero lastimarte, sé que tengo la culpa de todo esto y perdón si te di una idea equivocada acerca de nuestra amistad. Sé que de un tiempo para acá sólo te busco cuando tengo algún problema o cuando me siento solo y triste, discúlpame por eso, porque siempre has estado para mí incondicionalmente.

—¡Deja de pedirme disculpas, Edward! No quiero tu lástima y tampoco tus disculpas, sólo quiero que me quieras, sólo eso —exclamé enfadada—. No puedo seguir humillándome más. Lo siento. Me jugué el todo por el todo y es un hecho que perdí y no voy a perder más mi dignidad que es todo lo que me queda. Lo mejor va a ser que ponga mi distancia, Edward —informé—. Que me aleje de ti. Creo que ya dejamos establecidos los puntos de nuestra relación, yo te quiero pero tú a mí no. Así que es mejor dejar todo hasta aquí, no voy a buscarte ni a llamarte Edward y no es por ti, es por mí —aseguré—. Necesito sanar, quitar este dolor que tengo en el pecho. Hasta siempre. —Me despedí. Iba a levantarme de mi lugar cuando Edward me tomó de la mano y antes de decirle algo, él me dijo:

—Sólo te pido un favor, Bella. —Asentí—. No termines con alguien como yo, no termines con un patán que solo te va a lastimar, así como yo te acabo de lastimar. Mereces algo mejor. Cuídate y sé feliz. —Y eso fue todo, me solté de su agarre y me fui del local con las lágrimas derramándose y un nudo en la garganta, con el corazón hecho pedazos.

Presente

Debía continuar con mi vida. Para hacerlo, iba a fingir que nunca conocí a Edward Cullen, no hablo de él, es como si nunca lo hubiera conocido, como si nunca nuestros caminos se hubieran juntando. Sin embargo, no voy a mentir, siempre pienso en él. Aunque procuro no hacerlo; puedo decir que lamento el día en el cual me atreví a pedirle más, porque debí haberme quedado callada, quizás seguiría a su lado como su fiel e incondicional amiga.

Por lo regular, cuando me siento a pensar en eso, trato de alejar lo más rápido posible esos pensamientos diciéndome que fue lo mejor, que era mejor sufrir por un tiempo la pérdida de algo que no fue, que haberme quedado a su lado y consumirme en mi pena de esperar a que algún día me viera con otros ojos.

Lo hecho, hecho está… y no puedo mirar hacia atrás.

10


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la única e inigualable Stephenie Meyer; sin embargo, la trama es completamente mía…

Capítulo beteado por **Marta Salazar**, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

**Edward POV**

Bella y yo habíamos quedado de ir a comer, ya teníamos tiempo sin vernos y la idea no era para nada desagradable; comenzamos hablar de las cosas que habíamos hecho, de sobre cómo nos iba en las clases, y en general de nuestras vidas. Notaba a Bella un poco ausente, pero sinceramente no le tomé mucha importancia y lo que menos me esperaba pasó, Bella me confesó todo lo que sentía por mí… Claro que fue mi culpa por dar pie al tema, preguntando.

—Edward, tengo que ser totalmente sincera contigo… Ya no puedo, ni quiero, seguir callando todo lo que siento por ti. Estoy estúpidamente enamorada de ti, no es solo una simple atracción lo que siento, no sé cuándo ni cómo pasó, creo que tus acciones y tus hermosos detalles contribuyeron a que cayera directo a tus pies. Nunca quise enamorarme ni de ti, ni de nadie, simplemente pasó. Y tú te estás cerrando, Edward, te estás cerrando a la posibilidad de amar, yo no soy ella, nunca te dejaría. —Me quedé atónito y mudo, no sabía qué decirle—. Porque te amo, Edward, y me gustaría que correspondieras a mis sentimientos, me gustaría que te dieras y nos dieras la oportunidad de comenzar algo juntos, de comenzar una relación. —¿Bella me estaba proponiendo que comenzáramos una relación? No lo podía creer—. Por favor, Edward, danos esa oportunidad —rogó.

No podía creer que Bella me estuviera diciendo esto, sabía que sentía alguna atracción por mí, mas no que estaba totalmente enamorada; así que solo le dije:

—Bella, perdóname… Realmente perdóname, sólo te veo como una amiga, eres una persona muy linda; y como ya te había dicho, te mereces lo mejor, mereces a un buen hombre que te quiera y valore. Y yo no soy ese hombre, no soy bueno para ti, Bella, soy un patán de lo peor. Conmigo sólo sufrirías y no quiero eso para ti. Sin embargo, me halaga saber lo que sientes por mí, pero no soy la persona indicada para ti, perdón.

¿Qué más podía decirle, si no la verdad? ¿Realmente esa era la verdad? ¿Realmente no sentía nada por Bella? Antes de que siguiera con mis preguntas internas, Bella me contestó.

—Tú no vas a decidir por mí, Edward. No vas a decidir si eres bueno o malo para mí, eso sólo lo puedo decidir yo. Y si no nos das esta oportunidad… ¿Cómo saber si eres el indicado para mí? —Tenía un punto a su favor. ¿Cómo saber si soy o no el indicado para ella si no nos doy una oportunidad? Apenas y me pude plantear esas inquietudes cuando ella continuó— No te cierres, Edward, no conmigo, danos esta oportunidad.

No sabía qué hacer, y que Dios me perdone porque estoy seguro que con lo siguiente iba a dañar a Bella.

—Bella, entiéndelo, no te quiero de la misma forma en la que tú me quieres. Además, si aceptara darte una oportunidad, solamente te haría sufrir y no quiero que sufras. Eres muy importante para mí y no quiero lastimarte. Sé que tengo la culpa de todo esto y perdón si te di una idea equivocada acerca de nuestra amistad. Sé que de un tiempo para acá sólo te busco cuando tengo algún problema o cuando me siento solo y triste, discúlpame por eso, porque siempre has estado para mí incondicionalmente.

—¡Deja de pedirme disculpas! No quiero tu lástima y tampoco tus disculpas, sólo quiero que me quieras, sólo eso —exclamó enfadada—. No puedo seguir humillándome más. Lo siento. Me jugué el todo por el todo y es un hecho que perdí, y no voy a perder más mi dignidad, que es todo lo que me queda. Lo mejor va a ser que ponga mi distancia, Edward. Que me aleje de ti. Creo que ya dejamos establecidos los puntos de nuestra relación, yo te quiero pero tú a mí no. Así que es mejor dejar todo hasta aquí, no voy a buscarte ni a llamarte, y no es por ti, es por mí. —Lo había hecho, había dañado a Bella, a mi mejor amiga, a la única chica a la cual podía recurrir en cualquier momento—. Necesito sanar, quitar este dolor que tengo en el pecho. Hasta siempre —Bella se despidió de mí.

Cuando iba a levantarse de la silla la tomé de la mano la detuve. Era mi turno de hablar. No podía permitirme dejarla marchar sin más.

—Sólo te pido un favor, Bella —ella asintió—. No termines con alguien como yo, no termines con un patán que sólo te va a lastimar, así como yo te acabo de lastimar. Mereces algo mejor. Cuídate y sé feliz. —Y eso fue todo, se soltó de mi agarre y se fue sin mirar atrás.

Me encontraba caminando por el parque, sin rumbo fijo, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando mis pasos, pensando en las últimas semanas con Bella; y debo reconocer que no fui el hombre más caballeroso con ella, ni el más atento, ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que le dije algún cumplido. ¡Era un bastardo! Era el imbécil más grande que pudiera existir. Sabía que Bella sentía algo por mí, y me aproveché de esos sentimientos para no estar solo, para no consumirme en la pena y sufrimiento que dejó Tanya.

Tanya… Tanya era una mujer muy hermosa, rubia, ojos azules y sonrisa deslumbrante. Me enamoré de ella desde el primer momento que la vi. Íbamos juntos en el instituto, no éramos populares ni nada por el estilo; mentiría si dijera que no teníamos pretendientes y de todos sus pretendientes yo fui el afortunado, fui el que ella eligió, fui el que conquistó su corazón… o eso creía yo.

Salimos durante dos años, éramos la pareja perfecta, destilábamos amor por todos lados. Me encantaba presumir a mi novia a donde quiera que fuéramos, la llevaba a cenar, al cine, a la feria, etc. Me desvivía por complacerla, quería que mi novia tuviera lo mejor. Todo comenzó a cambiar cuando me conseguí un empleo de verano, tenía dinero para hacerle regalos, pero casi no tenía tiempo para verla y era lo que ella me demandaba: TIEMPO.

Esa fue la razón para nuestra primera pelea y nuestro primer _break up_.

Logré reconquistarla, cada día le dejaba en la puerta de su casa una rosa, le mandaba mensajes pidiéndole perdón, la buscaba, ¡le rogaba! Hasta que volvió a mí.

Nuestra relación siempre estuvo en un estira y afloja, ella quería tiempo y yo casi no lo tenía, yo quería consentirla y ella no quería.

Una noche la llevé a cenar, preparé toda una cena romántica, me esmeré mucho; tenía todo fríamente calculado, era un día especial, era nuestro aniversario. Había gastado todos mis ahorros en esta cena y en un anillo de compromiso… Sí, le pediría a Tanya que se casara conmigo. La amaba. Quería compartir con ella cada uno de los días de mi vida, quería tener una familia con ella.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, estaba sonando **Will You Still Love Me Tomorro **cuando la saqué a bailar; era el momento, lo sabía. La pegué más a mí, y susurrándole al oído, le pregunté si quería ser la señora Cullen; se despegó de mí unos centímetros y mirándome fijamente me dijo **"Sí"**.

En ese momento me convertí en el hombre más feliz de la tierra y no hice otra cosa más que besarla.

Un día como cualquier otro, salimos a comer y al cine. Tanya estaba muy callada y casi todo el tiempo tuvo su mirada baja. No quería hostigarla, así que no le pregunté nada, pero la duda me estaba carcomiendo; cuando la llevé a su casa no lo pude soportar más y quise saber el motivo de su silencio.

—Tanya, ¿qué tienes? Estuviste todo el día callada y ni siquiera me diriges la mirada. ¿Qué tienes, cariño? —Ella permaneció callada—. Tanya, estoy esperando. —Tanya no me decía nada.

Tenía lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y me asusté, pensé que le había ocurrido algo a ella o algún miembro de su familia; esperaba que me dijera cualquier cosa, aunque jamás imaginé lo que realmente me dijo.

—Edward, creo que deberíamos darnos un tiempo, conocer a otras personas, salir con ellas; cambiar de aire. Creo que sería lo mejor para nosotros— ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? ¿Realmente creía que yo quería salir con alguien más? ¡Por Dios! ¡Estábamos comprometidos!... fui un estúpido, un grandísimo estúpido porque con tal de no perderla, de no dejarla ir, le dije que sí.

—Tanya, ¿estás segura de lo que me estás diciendo? —indagué mirándola a los ojos.

—Sí, Edward, estoy segura —fue su llana respuesta entre lágrimas.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, Tanya, entonces está bien, vamos a darnos un tiempo, cariño. Solo contéstame una cosa… Tanya, ¿no eres feliz conmigo?

—No es que no sea feliz, Edward, es que no tienes tiempo para mí. Todo parece girar alrededor de tu trabajo, salimos solo cuando descansas, nos vemos solo cuando tienes tiempo; tu trabajo lo es todo y quedo rezagada en segundo plano —continuó sollozando un poco más fuerte—. Créeme que no quiero una relación así, no la quiero.

Me quedé sin palabras para decirle, si tenía razón.

— Si es lo para quieres, Tanya, entonces nos daremos un tiempo, bebé —cedí bajando la mirada.

Esa noche me fui dejando en el porche mis sueños de una vida juntos. No veía a Tanya, no hablaba con Tanya. Le estaba dando su espacio, no salía con nadie, no quería a nadie.

Estaba a punto de comenzar la universidad cuando la vi, estaba abrazada de un chico y se estaban riendo; sentí coraje, mucho coraje. No podía hacer nada, ella nos había pedido un tiempo y yo accedí… ¡Que imbécil!

No haré la historia muy larga, solo te diré que en el momento en el que Tanya me pidió tiempo ya estaba saliendo con alguien; al año más o menos se casó con ese chico, no sé su nombre y realmente no sé si tiene caso saberlo, lo prefiero en el anonimato. Por lo que sé, Tanya está embarazada y pronto dará a luz.

Me encontraba sentado en una banca del parque, no sé en qué momento llegué hasta ahí, quizá fue cuando me puse a pensar en mi patética vida. ¡JA! Era un completo idiota y uno de los grandes, me vieron la cara de estúpido y acababa de dañar a mi mejor amiga; Bella fue un bálsamo para mi dolor, la conocí en el peor momento de mi vida y me aproveché de ella. En el momento en el que supe que estaba enamorada de mí, la usé; usé ese sentimiento para no estar solo, porque sabía que la tenía segura; sabía que en el momento en el que la llamara ella estaría ahí apoyándome, levantándome y dándome fuerza para seguir; y sé que el día en el que le pedí que eligiera ese estúpido arreglo de flores, la dañé demasiado, lo sabía y aun así le pedí que lo hiciera; soy el ser más despreciable que pueda existir, me aproveché de su amor.

A eso me refería cuando le dije que era un patán…

Me gusta Bella, y sé que podría llegar a enamorarme de ella, es linda, su sonrisa es preciosa y alegra mi día con solo verla; ¿cómo mirarla a los ojos después de lo que hice? No puedo llegar y decirle "lo siento, pensé mejor las cosas y resulta que sí podría llegar a quererte". No, no puedo hacer eso, ella dijo que me olvidaría y eso está bien; creo que lo mejor es que me olvide, aunque yo sé que nunca me olvidaré de esa castaña que me entregó su amistad sin ninguna condición y sobre todo que me entregó su amor sin recibir nada a cambio.

Gracias Tanya, por hacer de mi vida un maldito infierno, por hacer que dañara a la chica más linda y pura que jamás he conocido.

Me levanté de la banca y seguí mi camino, un camino sin Isabella Swan a mi lado.

Buenochicas, aquí está la razón por la cual Edward se negó amar a Bella, espero les guste y me dejen saber su opinión.

También las invito a leer mi segundo OS: "Always in my mind"

Este capítulo está dedicado a ustedes chicas, muchas gracias por sus review's

maleja twihard, ** 17bedwa****, **Krilizzet003, **Crepusculo-Total****, **merly, **Tata XOXO****, **Sarahi Salazar, **Saha Denali****, **yasmin-cullen, **SabiaAtenea**


End file.
